Hunter and prey
by nikitabella
Summary: He's a creature of the night. She's the one that hunts them. They should be enemies. But things aren't black and white in this world. Most of the times, they are just different shades of grey. So then what? JASPER AU, One-shot


The door slammed forcefully, the sharp sound echoing through the empty house. It was dark and silent, meaning that Hazel was still out. Good, Piper thought. This way, she wouldn't need to explain why she was so angry. She wasn't sure that she was capable of putting her feelings in words right now.

Her combat boots clicked against the tile floor while she stomped towards the kitchen, not bothering to turn on any lights. She already knew the house like the back of her hand, even though she had been here for only two months. The first lamp she clicked on was the one in the kitchen. Walking straight into the room, she threw her dagger on the kitchen counter before turning on the faucet and letting her hands rest under the warm stream of water. It made little to nothing to stop the shaking but at least the blood was gone. She couldn't say the same about her neck though. One glance at the mirror above the sink confirmed her suspicions. Yep, that kind of wound would definitely need treatment.

With an irritated sigh she stopped the water and switched on the kettle before heading towards her room on the second floor.

She pulled out the first aid kit she had under her bed and managed to hit her knee on the edge when getting up.

''Fucking shit!'' she hissed in the dark, barely managing to sit on the matress without falling off of it in the process, hands gripping the now bruised kneecap.

Tears sprang to her eyes so suddenly that she didn't manage to suppress them. They spilled silently, leaving wet trails down her cheeks. Her hand instinctively went to cover the sore spot on the side of her neck. The two puncture wounds there weren't bleeding anymore, thank god, but it stung pretty badly. She winced through her tears but didn't drop the hand.

One time, she was left to deal the situation alone one single time and she almost got killed. Worse of all, she almost let the leach escape. If it wasn't for his arrogance she would be lying somewhere in a bloodless pile. She was a hunter for crying out loud, she couldn't be so…helpless. She couldn't depend on someone having her back all the time. Had she really lost her touch?

A few minutes passed before the hysteria lessened. The tears stopped and she hastily brushed her cheeks and eyes before straightening her posture and leaving her room to go back to the kitchen.

The kettle had already turned off, indicating that the water was ready. Piper tried to rid herself of any thoughts while pulling a mug and then the hot chocolate from the cupboard above her head. A slight chill went through her body and she scrunched her eyebrows. When had she opened the window?

''Would it have hurt so much to call me when you decided to go on a rampage?'' Piper's instincts kicked in before she could recognize the voice, turning towards the source with a racing heart and her hand at her belt reaching for… ''You looking for this?''

She sighed in relief before straightening up from her crouched position and leaning on the counter. Her eyes followed her dagger turning again and again between his skilled fingers before finally raising her eyes to gaze at his face. A blush crept up her neck but she tried to ignore it. For her luck, his electric blue eyes were on the blade he was playing with.

''It wasn't a rampage. I just learned that Octavian had sent one of his lackeys to keep an eye on us so I decided to take care of him before he had taken care of me.'' Piper shrugged before turning back to finish making her hot chocolate. God, she needed the sugar after losing all that blood tonight.

''Still, you should've called. I could have helped.'' He insisted from his place by the open window. She rolled her eyes, forgetting that he wasn't able to see her.

''If you have forgotten Grace, I'm a vampire hunter. It's what I do. Besides, wouldn't it be strange to call a _vampire _when I'm hunting one?'' the rich taste of the beverage soothed her nerves and for a second, she forgot all about the terrible night she had had.

An electric shock went through her body so quickly that she thought she had imagined it. Her eyes, that had apparently closed a few seconds ago, shot open only to be met with brilliant electric blue. Her breathing picked up and she cursed herself for reacting to his proximity like this. Being a vampire, he could without a doubt hear how fast her heartbeat was when his fingers brushed the hair away from her wounded neck.

''You're a hunter Mclean. You heal faster than normal humans but that doesn't mean that you're invincible.'' He scolded her and Piper didn't know what to do but stare at his frowning face.

His eyes were full of concern and she wanted to push him away. Some rational part of her mind, the part that was raised to fight his kind, was telling her over and over again to reach for her dagger and just stab him in the heart. He was a monster, created to kill innocent people. It was in his nature.

But another part demanded for her to _see_. She couldn't ignore the things she had noticed about him that were opposing everything she had been taught about his kind. He wasn't soulless. He cared, he loved. She had seen his regret and self-loathing after that one time when Octavian forced him to drink from a living person and that was one of the things she would never forget. He may not be human anymore but his humanity was still present. Oh, how screwed she was!

''Sit.'' He ordered in a low voice, stepping away to let her move to one of the kitchen chairs. She didn't object, just took her mug and plopped down on a chair, curiously following his movements. He filled a bowl with water before returning. A chair was pulled out and he sat right in front of her. He opened the first aid kit and started rummaging through it, considering what he will need.

''Jason, you don't have to do this…'' she started but he didn't let her finish.

''I know. But I want to. Now stay still and for once in your life, let someone take care of you!'' he glared at her and Piper couldn't help but smile.

She leaned her head obediently to one side to give him more access. A slight shiver went through her body as a damp cloth pressed against the tender spot and she tried not to flinch away. The pressure went away almost immediately.

''Don't be such a baby, I barely touched it.'' He teased her. It was her turn to glare at him.

''I haven't said a word, have I?'' she countered but he seemed unaffected by her harshness.

''You didn't need to say anything. Are you cold?''

She shook her head, closing her eyes slightly as the cloth came in touch with her skin again. It wasn't all that unpleasant actually. It barely even hurt anymore and the cool water was so soothing that she wanted to hum in content.

''You could have used the door you know.'' She said without opening her eyes. ''There was no need for you to sneak in through the window like a burglar.''

''First of all, I did use the door. I'm a vampire, not a cat. Second, I opened the window because it stinks in here.'' The strange tone of his voice caused her to open her eyes again to study him. He caught her staring and shrugged, averting his eyes to examine her now cleaned of blood neck. ''The smell of your blood was all over the place. I could hardly breathe.''

That statement sobered her up a little. Why was he making such an effort then? Why was he here, taking care of her and treating her wound when he could leave? She examined him more closely than before, searching his face for answers to all her questions. Why hadn't he sunk his teeth in her when the temptation was so great? Why was he fighting his nature?

''Why are you doing this?'' she blurted out suddenly, causing him to look at her again with puzzled expression.

''Why am I doing what exactly?'' he asked, leaning a little away from her, a half-smirk twisting the corners of his mouth.

''Why are you refusing to kill me? I'm technically your enemy, I kill your kind.''

His smile had vanished quickly. With a sigh ;eft the cloth on the table and leaned on the back of his chair, studying her with tired eyes. In those rare moments when he looked so tired and serious she could really believe that he had lived for over two centuries.

''Why haven't _you_?'' he crossed his hands over his chest while waiting for an answer that Piper couldn't provide. ''See, that's the thing. Nothing is black and white, it's never that simple. I'm sure that you will understand me when I say that I just don't want to kill you. After all, if it was any different for any of us, we wouldn't be sitting here tonight, right?''

''Mhmm.'' Piper mumbled absent-mindedly, considering his words.

She did understand him. She didn't want to kill him either. Gods, she couldn't watch him suffer even when she knew that he couldn't be killed that easily. She knew exactly what she had to do to end his immortal life at this same moment. A simple stab in his heart with her enchanted dagger would be enough to stop the slow beating. But the mere thought of him lying lifeless and unmoving was dangerous for her sanity. She felt herself shiver.

She should want his death. She should but she didn't. Just as he didn't want to suck her up as he was supposed to. They were supposed to be enemies. And yet…

''I understand.'' She finally said, focusing on him again.

''I knew you would.'' He smirked at her, leaning forward again, elbows on his knees. ''You're a smart girl.''

A smirk played on her lips as she leaned towards him too.

''That's a great compliment, coming from you. It must have hurt saying it!'' she mocked, earning a chuckle from him.

''It did. But it was worth it.''

Her breathing picked up when she realized how close exactly they were to each other. Their noses were almost touching, their eyes mere centimeters away but she couldn't move. A small voice in her head tried to tell her to snap out of it, that she was just captivated by his vampire charms but a bigger part of her brain refused to acknowledge this voice. She was defenseless, staring at him like a mouse at a snake, just waiting for the final strike.

She didn't have to wait long. Jason's lips finally came in contact with hers in a tender kiss. Without even considering it, she opened up to him, her body waking up and heating up in mere seconds. The kiss escalated quickly as his hands came to rest at her hips, leading her as she stood up from her chair just to take her place in his lap and bury her fingers in his silky blond hair. A zap of electricity went through her and she groaned. _So this is what it felt to be electrocuted,_ she thought. She didn't mind it that much.

But apparently, he did. Pulling slightly away he detached his lips from hers, breathing heavily.

''Sorry, I…'' he shook his head, eyes shut tightly. ''I just lost control, let me…''

Her hand pressed onto his cheek and she forced his head up to look at him again. A thrill went through her and she got curious. Would he seem different to her if she had seen the other part of him? Would she finally see how dangerous he was if she saw his true self?

''Look at me.'' She pleaded gently, hoping that her voice didn't sound scared or nervous.

He hesitated. She could easily see the reluctance in him so she placed her other hand on his other cheek, lining up their faces. ''Show me Jason.''

He scrunched his face in what seemed to her as irritation before snapping his eyes open and locking them with hers.

Her sharp gasp sounded loud in the silent room as she instinctively pulled away from him. He didn't let her go though. His hands tightened their hold around her waist, preventing her from escaping.

''What, you don't like the view?'' he sneered, flashing his sharp canines at her. ''You asked for it darling so don't tell me…'' but before he could say whatever rude remark he was preparing she put her fingers on his lips gently, effectively cutting him off.

She wasn't afraid. She felt entranced by him, completely paralyzed and at the same time…she felt a thrill that she hadn't felt before. Not even hunting had given her this kind of adrenaline rush. Because even in this state, so raw and wild, so out of control, somehow he was still the Jason she knew.

Her fingers slipped away from his lips and she let her thumbs slowly trail up and rest at the corners of his eyes. She studied the blood-red irises waiting for the fear that she should feel. When it didn't come, she smiled to herself and leaned in, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

''You can't scare me so easily Grace.'' She finally said, pulling away to look at him again.

He was calmer now, his eyes gone back to their usual electric blue as he stared at her in utter bewilderment. As if he was seeing her for the first time.

''You're a dangerous creature Piper Mclean.'' He finally announced, letting a smile finally cross his features.

''So I've been told.'' She smirked back at him before leaning in again to place her lips on his.

**This is actually part of another story, one that I'm still not sure I will write down. Only time will tell. In the meantime, I'll be waiting for your opinion. Review please! **


End file.
